Ten Cents
TUGS= Ten Cents *'Number': 1 *'Affiliation': Star Fleet Ten Cents is the main protagonist of TUGS. He is Captain Star's first tug. He is used for a wide variety of tasks around Bigg City Port. Ten Cents' capabilities range from the towing of barges to liner docking operations. Like the rest of the Star Fleet, Ten Cents is based on the tugs of San Francisco from the 1920s, and his name reflects his American origins. He speaks with an East End Cockney accent. Bio Ten Cents is one of the younger and braver Star Tugs. He has a tendency to be somewhat cheeky at times, but is strong-willed, and it takes a lot to break him. He is quick-witted and takes action swiftly without hesitation. He never lets other tugs bully him, never fails to stand up for others, and is always willing to set aside his own safety for the sake of others. He has a bit of a short temper, but he is also smart enough to listen to the advice of the older, more experienced tugs. Unlike the other tugs of Bigg City, Ten Cents' whistle was modeled to resemble a face complete with a red flat-cap like Sunshine's; its tone is strident but middle-pitched and Ten Cents almost always sounds it in quick double or triple bursts. The audience's attention was focused on this whistle in the episode Jinxed when it seemed that any sounding of it by Ten Cents would prompt some unfortunate event for the hapless tug, Boomer. Ten Cents usually works with Sunshine, the Star Fleet's second and smallest switcher. They have shared many adventures, almost to the extent that it is impossible to imagine one without the other. Ever since Sunshine joined the fleet, he and Ten Cents have been the best of friends. Hercules often relies on Ten Cents to look after others such as Lillie or The Duchess. Livery Ten Cents is painted in the Star Fleet's corporate livery. This consists of a black hull, a yellow superstructure, white mast and an American flag-styled red, white and blue funnel. His name is painted on the sides of his bow in white and he has the number "1" on his funnel. He wears a blue cap. Salty's Lighthouse In TUGS' spin-off series, Salty's Lighthouse, Sunshine (who was portrayed as female) was Ten Cents' sister and he looked up to Hercules as his older brother. Lead Character? Although TUGS did not officially have a lead character, Ten Cents was the closest the series came to one. He appeared in all 13 episodes, the majority as a major role, and was a character that was mostly used in merchandising. He is also the tug depicted in the TUGS logo. Appearances Voice Actors * Simon Nash (TUGS) * Ian James Corlett (Salty's Lighthouse) * Shigeru Nakahara (Japan) * Elise Langenoja (Finland) Trivia * His model was purchased by The Star Tugs Trust, and is due to be on permanent display in their exhibition. * Ten Cents is the only tugboat to have an anthropomorphised whistle. * It is currently unknown if Ten Cents' other face masks still remain in existence. * In a picture from Ten Cents' Busy Day, Ten Cents is just shown as a harbour tug instead of a harbour switcher tug. Merchandising * ERTL (discontinued) * TAKARA (discontinued) Gallery File:TenCentsBiggFreezeRareShotHQ.jpg File:Sunshine17.png File:Sunshine15.png File:TenCentsSS2.jpg File:TenCentsDeletedScenePirate.png File:Munitions39.jpg File:TenCentsSS.jpg File:BiggFreezeDVD12.jpg File:Angry ten cents.jpg File:Ten Cents shut eyes.jpg File:TenCents.jpg File:NTSC Picture 1.JPG File:Sunshine115.jpg File:TenCentsinRegatta.jpg File:TenCentsinJinxed.jpg File:TenCents(Smiling)inBiggFreeze.JPG File:Pirate 11.JPG|Sunshine, Ten Cents and Grampus File:Pirate 3.JPG File:TenCentsPirate.jpg File:Pirate 27.JPG File:TenCentsMunitionsScene.png File:Trapped15.jpg File:MunitionsTenCentsScene.png File:UpRiverTenCentsScene.png File:BIGMACTENCENTS.png File:FilthyTenCents.JPG File:Pirate (6).png File:Warrior1.png File:Oj tencents sunshine warrior tophat.jpg File:TenCentsNEVERBEFORESEENPicture.JPG File:PirateDeletedScene.JPG File:TenCentsPenPortrait.jpg File:TenCentsRegatta.3.png File:TenCentsRegatta.2.png File:Sunshine65.png File:Quarantine9.png File:Quarantine65.png File:TenCentsShockedMunitions.png File:Quarantine58.png File:Quarantine55.png File:TenCentsTrapped...png File:Quarantine43.png File:TenCentsArguesForaLogBarge.png File:TenCentsSunshineHighWinds.jpg File:HighWindsTenCentsInTrouble.png File:TenCentsMittsvilleTrapped.png File:JinxedDeletedShotTCSS.PNG File:Pirate30.jpg|A cross Ten Cents File:TenCentsHighWinds..png File:Hw09.PNG File:Ten Cents Trapped.png File:Tencentsback.PNG File:TenCentsSunshineSchooner.jpg|Ten Cents and Sunshine towing out a schooner File:Lillie tc and sunshine.jpg File:HighWindsOJTenCentsSunshine.jpg File:TenCentsphoto.jpg File:HerculesinSL.JPG|Cartoon animated Ten Cents (bottom left) in the opening of Salty's Lighthouse File:TenCentsSunshineSL.png|In a Video Buddy interactive game File:TUGS logo.JPG|Ten Cents in the TUGS logo File:TenCentsSunshineKidnapped.jpg|Ten Cents (left) as seen in Kidnapped! File:Tcbusy08.jpg|Ten Cents as seen in Ten Cents' Busy Day File:Tcbusy07.jpg File:Tcbusy01.jpg File:Tencentsbusydayback.jpg|Ten Cents as a Harbour Tug File:Regattapage1.jpg File:chrislloyd_10centswhistle.jpg|A large scale version of Ten Cent's Whistle, which was never used. File:TEN CENTS.jpg|Ten Cents' Model prior to sale to The Star Tugs Trust File:TenCentsinoriginaltimberfinish.jpg|Ten Cents' behind the scenes model at The Star Tugs Trust File:TenCents'Model.jpg|Ten Cents' Model at the TUGS 25th Anniversary Sunshine263.png Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLTenCentsPackaging.png|ERTL die-cast model in box File:ERTL Ten Cents.jpg|ERTL model File:TenCentsandWhale20PcWoodPuzzle.jpg|Ten Cents and Whale Puzzle File:SunshineTenCentsOJ20pcPuzzle.jpg|Sunshine, Ten Cents, and O.J. Puzzle File:TUGSPuzzle100pcTenCentsBigMacGrampusCraneDock.jpg|Ten Cents, Big Mac, and Grampus puzzle File:TUGs100piecepuzzle.JPG|Ten Cents and Sunshine puzzle File:Tencentsbusyday.jpg|Ten Cents' Busy Day Board Book File:TenCentstoy.JPG|Takara Ten Cents model File:Ten Cents Toy 1.jpg|Wind up bath toy in box File:PrototypeBathToyTenCents.JPG|Wind Up Bath Toy Prototype File:TUGS Bath 1.jpg|Sponge dish in box File:TUGSSpongeDishandBathSet.JPG|Prototype Soap Dish File:TUGSJapaneseTradingCards.JPG|Ten Cents & Sunshine Trading Cards File:JapaneseTenCentsHeadTurningBankbox.jpg|Large Scale Ten Cents Bath Toy in box File:TurningHeadTenCentsCoinBank.JPG|Prototype Large Scale Ten Cents Bath Toy File:WindUpPlushieTenCents.JPG|Ten Cents Wind Up Plush Category:Characters Category:Star Fleet Category:Harbour Switchers Category:Protagonists Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Tugboats